


lick of this lovin'

by b0tticelli



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles, Recreational Drug Use, Slight breathplay?, Smut, Spit Kink, This is rlly just porn, oh yeah and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0tticelli/pseuds/b0tticelli
Summary: “You’re right, that feels so good,” he says. When he looks at Jaehyun, any other words die in his throat due to the look in his eyes. Doyoung feels a shiver run down his spine under the heavy gaze of his boyfriend and there’s a slight crack in his voice when he speaks again. “You wanna taste?”Jaehyun hums low in response and takes the popsicle from Doyoung’s hand. Doyoung keeps his eye contact with Jaehyun as he slips the popsicle into his mouth. He can’t help but lick at his own lips as he watches Jaehyun cover the popsicle in his own saliva.(The one where Doie and Jaehyun get high and eat some popsicles.)





	lick of this lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> in the wise words of rihanna, FUCK U [SARAH]!!! Fuck right off!!!!!
> 
> p.s. this is unbeta'd cuz I have no patience, so apologies in advance for any mistakes i've not yet caught uwu

The room is hazy and Doyoung’s sure the smell is going to stick to his clothes indefinitely, but really, that’s what they get for hotboxing Jaehyun’s incredibly small, singles dorm room. They’re both sitting shoulder to shoulder on the ground perpendicular to Jaehyun’s bed. The room is so small that their knees are bent slightly as they rest their feet against Jaehyun’s mini refrigerator on the opposite wall.

The Jackson-Smith hall, honestly, in Doyoung’s humble opinion has the worst dorms on campus—but in the same vein it’s those same qualities that make it the best, according to Jaehyun. As one of the older dormitories on campus, the rooms were smaller than average, but they at least had the audacity to keep it one person per room. But, also, because it was older, there was no central cooling or heating and shitty window units instead. Doyoung is also pretty sure that all of the RA's are casual drug dealers and he's also completely terrified of the person Jaehyun has to share his bathroom with—

But because of course, since it _is_ Jaehyun, in spite all of this, Doyoung has no qualms of spending his nights held up in here than out at some frat party.

“You looked so _relaxed_ , Doie,” Jaehyun says, his baritone voice wrapping around Doyoung’s cloud filled mind like a fuzzy blanket. They’ve both spent the better part of the hour getting stoned out of their minds and there’s a scratchiness to Jaehyun’s timbre that Doyoung wishes he could record and listen to at all hours of the day for the rest of his life.

“You literally say that every time,” Doyoung replies without any malice, blinking slowly at Jaehyun.   

Jaehyun had first convinced Doyoung to try smoking weed months ago. It was at the beginning of the semester and now they were approaching the last few weeks and it had become a bit of a ritual for their Friday nights. He smiles at Doyoung, wide and dimpled as he grabs his bong and lighter.

“It’s just always really nice to see you like this after you spend all week being super stressed.”

Jaehyun’s lights up the bowl and takes another hit. Doyoung just watches him for a moment, taking time to just admire Jaehyun’s perfect blend of innocence and deviance.

He did have a point, though. Especially at this point in the semester where looming final exams and project due dates approached at a sickening pace. And for Doyoung, who declared his major earlier than most, had already started taking upper level classes even though he was still in his second year.

And Jaehyun, still an undeclared freshman in easy intro classes too large for attendance to be taken, bless his heart, was always more than happy to spend his time next to Doyoung while he silently stressed out in the library. He really did luck out in acquiring the most beautiful and caring, stoner boyfriend.

With their established Friday routine, it gave Doyoung something to look forward too. Especially because—and Doyoung doesn’t know whether it’s just the kind of weed Jaehyun bought from his RA, Johnny, but—fooling around with Jaehyun after spending an hour getting thoroughly cooked was by far and continuously the hottest thing he’s ever experienced in his life.

When Jaehyun finishes inhaling his share of smoke, he hands the bong off to Doyoung. With the embers still glowing orange, Doyoung is fast to inhale and pull out the stem. Much to his displeasure, he inhales too much too fast and it burns in the worst way down his throat.

He shoves the bong back into Jaehyun’s hand and turns away from him so he doesn’t have to watch Doyoung cough out his lung. This was his first time trying to smoke out of a bong. Today, Doyoung had just been shotgunning from Jaehyun’s mouth and in the previous times Jaehyun had opted to making joints or using whatever he could get his hands on—water bottles, bread bags, coke cans, and even an apple once. The bong was new, something that Jaehyun and his dorm neighbor Seokmin had bought together in some weird shared custody thing.

The smoke from the bong had come out a lot quicker than he anticipated. He feels a soothing hand on his back as he tries to quiet his coughs. Though the fit finally comes to an end and the buzz in his skin and mind is at an all time high, the burn is still there.

“Ugh,” he groans, rubbing his throat. Clearly never being one who’s able to mask his emotions, Jaehyun can see the discomfort on Doyoung’s face and pouts.

“Baby,” Jaehyun murmurs, finding Doyoung’s hand and squeezing it.

Doyoung’s not sure what causes his cheeks to flush, whether it be the pet name, his coughing fit, or the set of needles poking the inside his throat, but he can’t bring himself to reply. He simply squeezes Jaehyun’s hand and tries to clear his throat.

Momentarily, his brain short circuits at the feeling of Jaehyun’s lips on his neck, but they’re only there for a fleeting moment before he’s on his hands and knees and leaning over to the mini fridge.

Doyoung watching Jaehyun curiously, his shirt riding up a little. He smiles at the fading marks on Jaehyun's hips from last week's dorm date.

From the top shelf, Jaehyun pulls out a pinkish red popsicle packaged in transparent wrapping.  Jaehyun sits back on his knees as he unwraps it and holds it out for Doyoung to take.

“This will make your throat feel better, baby,” he says with a smile that sends Doyoung’s heart into a flutter, “Trust me. That still happens to me from time to time.”

Doyoung thanks him and immediately shoves the popsicle in his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat easily. The melting sickly sweet strawberry flavor is a godsend on his tongue as it runs down to the back of his throat. Doyoung moans around it gratefully before pulling it out of his mouth and grinning.

“You’re right, that feels so good,” he says. When he looks at Jaehyun, any other words die in his throat due to the look in his eyes. Doyoung feels a shiver run down his spine under the heavy gaze of his boyfriend and there’s a slight crack in his voice when he speaks again. “You wanna taste?”

Jaehyun hums low in response and takes the popsicle from Doyoung’s hand. Doyoung keeps his eye contact with Jaehyun as he slips the popsicle into his mouth. He can’t help but lick at his own lips as he watches Jaehyun cover the popsicle in his own saliva.

Doyoung feels arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach and can’t help but grab Jaehyun’s free hand to pull him closer. There’s a smirk that begins to grace Jaehyun’s lips, but Doyoung kisses it away before it can fully bloom.

He licks into Jaehyun’s mouth and enjoys the way the heat of their strawberry flavored spit feels against their cold tongues. Doyoung feels the familiar hand running through his hair and can’t help but press closer in anticipation. Jaehyun bites at his lower lip and pulls on his hair in a wordless plea and Doyoung nods in full permission as he opens his mouths and lets Jaehyun tilt his head back. 

Doyoung watches out of the corner of his eye as Jaehyun sits higher up on his heels and shoves the popsicle back in his mouth.

Doyoung inhales a little in anticipation as he watches Jaehyun work to melt some of the popsicle slick into his mouth and then in the next moment, Jaehyun’s hovering over him, his grip tightening on Doyoung’s hair.

Doyoung whines quietly as Jaehyun’s opens up  his own mouth just over his. He lets his sugary saliva drip out of his mouth and right into Doyoung’s. Doyoung lets it slide down his tongue and to the back his throat before swallowing eagerly. He lets out a gasp as he opens up his mouth again and Jaehyun smirks at him before repeating the process with the popsicle again. The second time around he gathers more and spits into Doyoung’s mouth.

This time Doyoung moans, high and needy, and Jaehyun swallows it when he closes the distance between their lips and kisses him in a feral hunger. Doyoung kisses back just as eagerly, his tongue licking into his mouth and his hand wondering down to Jaehyun’s sweatpants.

He feels Jaehyun already getting hard under his touch and swiftly sticks his hand down his pants. Jaehyun bucks into his touch and groans. They pull apart with heavy breaths and Doyoung takes a moment to admire the look in Jaehyun’s lusty eyes and swollen lips as he rubs him through his underwear.

Doyoung expects Jaehyun to loosen his grip in his hair, but to his surprise and no displeasure, it tightens. Suddenly the strawberry popsicle comes back into view as Jaehyun nudges it against his lips. Doyoung immediately opens his mouth up again and lets Jaehyun slide the popsicle into his mouth. The top of it presses against the back of Doyoung’s throat. It’s so fucking cold and he has to inhale sharply through his nose, but he loves the intrusion and way the syrupy flavor begins melts onto his tongue.

Jaehyun’s watching him in a way that goes straight to Doyoung’s dick. He pulls out the popsicle just enough that it can press it flat against his tongue. Doyoung gurgles a bit, spit beginning to pool a bit at the corners of his mouth before he shoves it back in. It really makes Doyoung want to suck Jaehyun’s dick—and Jaehyun must be able to sense it or has the same idea, because when they meet each other’s eyes Jaehyun is quick to pull the popsicle out of Doyoung's mouth and sets it on top of its plastic on the floor. Doyoung takes his hand out of Jaehyun’s pants so he can pull them along with his underwear just enough below his hips. They shift so they’re laying parallel with the bed so they can maximize their space and Doyoung frees Jaehyun’s cock from his briefs.

Jaehyun, laying back on his elbows, gasps as Doyoung begins to stroke him completely erect. The air, already thick with smoke and the creeping promise of summer, seems to get hotter. Doyoung leans down and pushes Jaehyun’s shirt so he leave wet kisses along his hip bone.

Mouth still cold from the popsicle, Jaehyun gasps at the contact and then whines low as Doyoung runs his thumb over the slit of his cock. He looks up at Jaehyun through his lashes and Jaehyun looks back at him while biting down on his lower lip.

“D-Doie,” is all he manages to say, voice already broken from smoke and pleasure.

He smirks this time and leans down, licking a stripe along Jaehyun’s length. His moan is so needy and Doyoung loves the noises he’s able to draw out of Jaehyun. Doyoung tongues at the head while he guides Jaehyun’s hand into his hair, giving him permission to take control at any point. With one last look at Jaehyun, Doyoung lets his eyes close and jaw relax as he takes his cock completely into his mouth.

He hums around his dick, Jaehyun’s hips twitching a little at the vibrations. Doyoung is quick to bob his head, the coolness of his popsicle leaving completely as his spit and movement heat up his mouth. Jaehyun can’t help but thrust up again and Doyoung welcomes it, leaning into his grip and relaxing his throat.

Jaehyun understands and pulls on Doyoung’s hair a little as he begins to thrust into his mouth. Doyoung groans, feeling tears start to prickle the corner of his eyes and his lips turning glossy from spit.

Jaehyun pulls Doyoung off of him for a few seconds and he uses this moment to breathe in through his mouth. When Doyoung takes him into his mouth again, he can taste the precum mixing with his saliva. This time around, Jaehyun’s thrusts become more erratic and he can hear Jaehyun’s moans turning into mewls.

When Doyoung looks up at him again, he can see Jaehyun’s eyes losing focus.

“Baby, I’m r-really close,” Jaehyun manages, his voice strained and breathy as he tugs on Doyoung’s hair a little roughly. Doyoung hums in response and pulls off just enough so he can grab Jaehyun’s dick. Wet with Doyoung’s saliva and cum, he has no trouble stroking Jaehyun as he kitten licks the head.

Doyoung can feel the tensing in Jaehyun’s body to know he’s right on the brink of orgasm.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung finally says, his voice clearly wrecked. He stares at Jaehyun with a look he knows will push him over while twisting his hand and letting his cock rest on his tongue. When Jaehyun meets his gaze, he comes with a gasp and a broken shout of his favorite pet name for Doyoung. Cum spurts into Doyoung’s mouth and a little on his lips and cheeks while he strokes Jaehyun through his orgasm.

For a moment, Jaehyun’s heavy breaths is the only sound that fill the small space. They continue to look at each other while he settles down and Doyoung tucks Jaehyun’s spent cock back into his sweatpants. Jaehyun pulls Doyoung up and over him and he expects it’s so they can kiss, but then Jaehyun’s shoving what’s left of the mostly melted popsicle in his face. Doyoung stares at him in confusion as Jaehyun presses it to his cheek.

Doyoung gasps a little at the sudden coldness against his skin and when it comes back into view, he realizes that Jaehyun had rubbed some of his cum onto the popsicle. Immediately understanding, Doyoung smiles at it and leans in, sticking his tongue out. Jaehyun places the popsicle on his tongue, and Doyoung closes his mouth around the stick, finishing it in one go.

Jaehyun’s cum mixed with the strawberry flavor is by no means the most delectable thing he’s tasted, but he lives for the way Jaehyun watches him. Doyoung can’t help but grin as he lets the stick fall out of his mouth and leans down to kiss Jaehyun slowly.

“Delicious,” Doyoung mumbles against his lips. Jaehyun pulls him against his own body, his legs wrapping around him. He nips at Doyoung’s lips, humming in response.

“You’re always so good to me,” Jaehyun replies, carding his fingers through Doyoung’s hair, “I should I reward you.”

Doyoung nuzzles against his cheek a little, his own heating up a little bit in anticipation to the words that were about to fall off his lips.

“You’re a reward enough.”

Jaehyun laughs quietly as he tilts Doyoung head over for another kiss.

“That's fair,” he begins before shifting his legs to where one rests between Doyoung’s legs. Doyoung feels his breath catch in his throat as Jaehyun reminds him, by rubbing his leg against his crotch, that he’s still hard, “Though if that is the case, maybe I should let you fuck me tonight.”

Doyoung groans at the mere thought and kisses Jaehyun again with tongue.

“‘m’kay,” he says when he pulls back for air, “But we’re doing it on your bed because my knees hurt.”

Of course, Jaehyun has no qualms—and minutes later they’re both on Jaehyun’s bed sans clothes and, by pure coincidence, with a bottle of strawberry flavored lube.

Doyoung fucks Jaehyun open on his back with his tongue fingers. A generous amount of lube coat his fingers as he works two fingers into Jaehyun while he eats him out. Jaehyun’s moans and whines fuel his own arousal and he drinks in every sound. When he has three fingers in him and Jaehyun pulling carelessly at his hair, he sits up a little to look at him. Their eyes meet, and Doyoung curls his fingers at just the right angle that he gets to see Jaehyun’s eyes shut tightly with his name rolling off his tongue. When Jaehyun is ready and begging for him, he has Jaehyun shift onto his hands and knees so he can fuck him into the mattress.

Even though his voice is still rough shape from the blowjob, Doyoung has no problems with vocalizing his moans as he thrusts deeply into him. Neither does Jaehyun for that matter, his groans always higher when he’s the one getting fucked.

Doyoung’s hand runs up the smoothness of Jaehyun back one last time before he pulls out. Jaehyun whines in protest but Doyoung is quick to shut him up with a quick kiss.

“Ride me,” he murmurs and Jaehyun is all too eager to oblige him.

Doyoung sits on the bed with his back against the wall and Jaehyun climbs into his lap. They work together to guide Jaehyun back onto Doyoung’s dick. The pair moan in unison as their bodies meet and after a moment of adjusting in the new position, Jaehyun starts to move against Doyoung. He feels so hot and tight around Doyoung and he can’t help but thrust in time with Jaehyun's movements.

His hands squeeze Jaehyun’s hips and Jaehyun grabs Doyoung’s hair just how he likes as he brings their lips together in a filthy kiss. Jaehyun pulls Doyoung’s head back in a familiar way and he opens his mouth in anticipation, his nails digging into Jaehyun's hips.

Jaehyun half drools half spits into Doyoung’s mouth because at the same time Doyoung thrusts right into his prostate. It takes Jaehyun a second to gather enough wits before his spits in his mouth properly, but when he does, Doyoung swallows it eagerly and slots their mouths together in a lasting slick kiss.

Jaehyun comes first, untouched, and for the second time that night. He clenches around Doyoung and it’s almost immediately after that, that Doyoung’s coming too. Jaehyun's hips continue to move through their orgasms. They swallow each other’s moans in breathy half kisses, Jaehyun finally stopping his hip movements as they both feel Doyoung's cum dropping out of his ass. Doyoung removes his hands from Jaehyun’s hips so he can cup his face instead while they both try to even their breathing.

After a while, Doyoung helps Jaehyun off of his lap and watches him collapse on his stomach. Doyoung takes a moment to admire the cum dripping out of his boyfriend’s ass before he slides off the bed and grabs the towel they had used to block the hallway lights that bled through underneath the door. He walks to Jaehyun and Seokmin's shared bathroom and dampens the towel before wiping down his stomach as he walks back into the room. Doyoung quickly moves back to the bed and proceeds to clean Jaehyun up. He hums gratefully with a sleepy smile on his face.

“Tomorrow, I’m fucking you,” Jaehyun mumbles, eventually shifting on his back, clearly not caring about any mess made in his sheets. Doyoung hums in agreement and tosses the towel on the floor so he can lay down with him.

Afterwards, they both lay underneath one of the bedsheets, the room still too warm for a comforter. Doyoung has his head resting on Jaehyun’s chest as he idly plays with his hair. There’s no place Doyoung would rather be, he thinks to himself, his limbs comfortably tangled with Jaehyun’s. And as his mind carries him into his dreams, he knows when he wakes up, reality is still the better world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> neo city has brought out some big feral energies, but!!!! i hope u enjoyed it <3 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/botticeIIi)/ [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/suhweaterpawz)/ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/b0tticelli) :~)


End file.
